


Poppy

by itswheremydemonshide10



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswheremydemonshide10/pseuds/itswheremydemonshide10
Summary: For Katherine (@theredandwhitequeen) who prompted future robron + puppies.





	Poppy

They had found her wandering around the scrapyard one morning, tiny, too thin and obviously abandoned, a golden retriever puppy with big brown eyes and boundless energy.

Robert hadn’t been convinced about keeping her, but after a couple of days of begging from Aaron and Liv, he’d given in, but with a list of conditions. They all had to contribute to her care, she was not to be encouraged to beg for food, and she certainly wasn’t allowed on the sofa or any of the beds upstairs.

Those rules lasted all of five minutes after they had brought her home following her check-up at the vets. Liv had been the one to suggest the name Poppy, and she had wagged her tail at that, so it had stuck. Poppy made herself right at home in the Mill, and before they knew it she was bounding around on the sofa, and using her big round eyes to beg for a bit of Aaron’s bacon sandwich in the mornings, because she learned very quickly that Aaron was the soft one.

Which Robert was not terribly impressed about, and he had no issue with letting anyone know that.

“AARON! Your dog has peed in the house again.”

“That damn animal has just chewed my best tie!”

“Liv for the last time, if you don’t take her for a walk when it’s your turn, I’m taking her to a bloody shelter!”

-

Aaron is missing that now, the domestic chaos of home, as he turns on the lights to his hotel room and closes the door behind him. He’s in Leeds for a late dinner and drinks with some scrap contacts, and due to the late hour, and the amount he’d drank, had decided to stay over rather than try to get home.

Aaron knows his husband has been texting him throughout the evening, had felt the vibrations of his phone in the pocket of his suit trousers, his fingers itching to reply, but not wanting to appear rude to his (very rich) potential clients.

So he waits until he’s back in his room, tie off and slumped on the bed with a cold beer retrieved from the mini-fridge, before he unlocks his phone. He has a load of missed messages from Robert, most of them whining about him being away.

_I miss you_

_I wish you were coming home tonight_

_I hate this big bed when you’re not here_

_I hope the meeting goes well though_

_I’m guessing you’re in it now, because you’re not replying_

_Don’t worry, just text me when you’re done_

Then there’s some swearing, accompanied by a picture of Poppy sitting on the living room rug, looking very sheepish, with the remains of what looks like one of their sofa cushions scattered around her.

Aaron grimaces, and keeps scrolling. There’s a time gap then, until about an hour ago.

_I’m heading to bed now, early start tomorrow. Love you x_

He knows that Robert will be asleep by now, but he texts back anyway, knowing that the first thing that his husband does each morning is checks his phone.

_Sorry I missed you, got back late. Love you too!_

He’s just about to put his phone down, when it chimes. This time it’s not Robert though, but Liv.

_I think they both miss you, the saps._

Attached to her message is a picture of Robert curled up asleep. He’s on Aaron’s side of the bed, and is wearing a hoodie over his pyjamas that Aaron recognises as one of his own. That’s not surprising, Aaron has seen Robert do this when he’s been away before, via facetime.

What’s new is that in the picture Liv has sent, Robert isn’t alone. Poppy is curled up with him, her soft, furry head just under his chin. Robert has an arm around her small body, cuddled up to her like she’s a teddy bear and Aaron’s heart promptly melts in his chest.

Aaron shoots a message off to Liv, telling her to get to bed because she has school in the morning. Then he forwards the picture to Robert, with a string of heart eyes emojis, before adding:

_So what happened to the dog not being allowed on the bed? xxx_


End file.
